The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of displaying a content that is overlaid on an input image, and an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
Recently, MR (Mixed Reality), which is an environment where real and virtual worlds are fused together, has been studied actively. Among such studies, AR (Augmented Reality), which displays a virtual-world content overlaid on the real world to enhance one's perception of reality, has attracted a lot of attention.
The AR has already been realized by, for example, smartphones, and wearable devices such as HMD (Head Mount Display) type or see-through eyeglasses type devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-252879 discloses the technology of a mobile terminal apparatus which may be held by a visitor walking around an archaeological site. The mobile terminal apparatus may display information of the items exhibited in the site, by overlaying such information upon the images of the site being photographed by a camera.